My Full Moon
by amy6776
Summary: One moment, that's how long it take for things to suddenly change and Bra and Pan will slowly realize that. Yes...I suck at summaries lol so just read this story :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything much less the rights to Dragonball Z, that being said, if i did own the rights to it, i probably wouldnt be on here writing about stuff that will probably never happen :)

AN: Well this is my first DBZ fanfic but i hope yall enjoy it. Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes lol.

Chapter 1

I watched as Pan sat in a chair reading a magazine. I had dragged her yet again into another store but today wasn't for shopping. No, I was going to use this day as an attempt to get Pan to finally admit her feeling to Trunks. He had asked me the night before to find out but now as I watched Pan looking so uninterested and bored, I decided to use a different approach then 'Do you like anyone?'

"What do you think of this?" I asked as she held up a dark brown leather jacket. It wasn't my usual type of clothes but maybe Pan would give me her attention if I found something she liked.

Pan glanced up, surprised to find me holding up a guy's jacket. Ever since this morning I had been asked her opinion on skirts and low cut shirts. "I like it, why?" she asked with caution.

"Just wondering, I want you to try it on." I said, grinning at the look on her face. Pan looked back at the jacket and back at me only to slowly get up. "It's boring for only me to try on clothes." I explained and that seemed to work for her.

I studied her as she put it on. Of course the jacket didn't match the red shirt she had on at all but if she would have had a white shirt on it would have worked perfectly. Pan had let her hair grow out through the summer and now it was long. It went past her shoulders a little but today she had worn her hair up in a bun. The orange bandana she wore was now wrapped around her head like a thin headband and some of her black hair that was too short to put up was hanging around her face, framing it like a picture.

"What do you think?" I asked, breaking the silence as we looked in the mirror.

"It's nice, but I wouldn't pay that much for it." She said as she glanced at the price tag and back to the mirror.

I wanted to roll my eyes but I resisted the urge. Her family had almost as much as we did but Pan still didn't spend that much on anything.

"Trucks would probably like it." I mentioned, trying to draw the subject out however it was proving to be difficult. She wasn't like normal girls who blushed and gossiped when their crush was mentioned. No, she was quite, and Pan usually kept her thoughts to herself.

"Yeah he probably would though he doesn't seem like the type to wear leather jackets." She whispered quietly as if it was just an after thought. It seemed like he wasn't on her mind at all.

"I mean, he would probably like it on you." I said while I rolled my eyes. Of course she didn't get what I meant.

She slowly took the jacket off and looked at it, "Your brother would probably like anything I wear regardless if I was wearing rags."

That shocked me. I wasn't aware that Pan knew of my brothers feelings. If that was the case then I doubt she even liked him since she didn't make a move at all. "You know he likes you?" I asked just to make sure. When she nodded, another question flew out of my mouth. "Then why don't you go out with him?"

I asked as an assumption as if I knew she liked him but I didn't know and neither did he, I wondered how she was going to reply and how she was going to word it. Growing up I remember Pan being so rash at times, not even thinking about what she said before she said it but that had changed.

"I thought about it." Pan said, not looking me in the eyes but I searched her out till my gaze met hers.

"So you do like him then." I didn't realize how I said that but if I would have been listening, I would have wondered about the confused slow tone that was in my words. I was happy at the prospect of Pan dating my brother, though I didn't know why I did but now as it seemed like it might turn to that, it felt different than I had imagined.

"I don't like him." She said it so casually, like she had thought about it for years and had realized it was the truth.

I put the jacket back on the hanger and hung it back up, "Then why would you even consider it?" This whole conversation wasn't going like I had planned but I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

"I'm eighteen. I've never wanted a boyfriend at all but my parents disagree with me. They said I should find someone and I'll be happy. I hear about it every other night. 'All the other girls your age are out on dates on a Friday night.' I hear that ever Friday. At school people ask me all the time if I'm dating someone. It's annoying really and I'm really tired of hearing it." Pan took a deep breath and broke our eyes contact only to look around and watch people walk up and down the mall. "I know he likes me and I considered going out with him but it wouldn't be fair. I'd be using him only to quit being nagged at and that isn't right."

She let her words sink in to me as she was quite. I took it in but it made me feel worse. She didn't want to be with anyone that included all of our peers, all the residents in this town, all the shoppers in this store. When I realized that I had narrowed it down to even me I quickly shook my head and sighed. Yeah this was not going to plan.

"What's wrong?" She asked but I dodged the truth.

"I think I ruined our shopping trip by making things serious, I'm sorry."

Pan laughed and grinned at me, "No, I made it serious. I shouldn't have even said any of that." I watched as she sat back in the chair and looked up at me. It was as if the moment before didn't happen at all and we was right back where we was before I had opened my mouth. Though now the atmosphere was slightly different and Pan looked like she had an idea and she grinned.

"You said you were only going to buy two outfits today right?"

I nodded my head wondering where she was going with this.

"Well how about we split up, you buy me two outfits and I buy you two? We'll get whatever we want each other to wear; basically we'd be playing dress up sort of."

"Anything we want?" I asked, she was going to regret this. My first thoughts went straight to the dresses.

She nodded and I thought about it. This was one of the few times I had seen her excited and child like in a long time and I enjoyed it. "Oh, to make this fair, we can't spend over 38515 Yen."

"Done." I said quickly. "When do we start?"

"Right now."

I grinned and watched her as she got up and walked out of the store casually. It would be amusing if she just said that to leave but I felt her ki and I knew she wasn't leaving the mall. I silently wondered what store she was going to but I let the wonder die as I looked around wondering myself what I was gonna buy.

I knew Pan hated girly clothes but I glanced over to the dresses and wondered. I walked over to them and noticed a cyan and yellow dress that had a slit at the legs. If she ever turned into a super saiyan, this would look so good on her, I thought. It was more cyan than yellow and it would bring out her eyes. However, I knew women were not able to transform or I had always heard that, but I knew Pan was strong enough to turn.

Getting it anyways, I went and paid for it. Now all that was left was some heels and another outfit. I headed to another store that mainly carried shoes and I bought some black heels and left. Racking my brain, I thought of something else to get, but this time I wasn't going to go for girly. Thirty minuets later I was finished and Pan sent me a text asking if I was finished. I typed yes but I didn't send it, instead a jewelry store caught my eye and I wrote 'give me five more minuets' and sent it. Even though I went over my budget, I still bought this black diamond chocker necklace for her and I stuck it in my purse. I would give it to her later but not now, only after we were trying on our clothes.

Glancing around, I couldn't see Pan in the ground and I was about to text her but then I realized that I wasn't human and I quickly found her ki. She was setting down on the edge of the water fountain near the front. The way the light was coming from the roof at an angle made the water behind her look golden and I stopped in my tracks momentarily.

Pan sensed me and looked up, grinned mischievously, she got up while carrying three bags with her. I had three bags as well and we walked out of the mall together, not saying anything until we had reached the fresh air.

"So your place or mine?" she asked and I said hers. I knew Trunks was home and that might be awkward.

It didn't take us long to fly to Pan's house, Videl and Gohan were outside sparring as our feet touched the ground. They greeted me and we went up to her room, bags in hand.

"Okay's which do we try on first?" I asked and Pan handed me a bag. I handed her one of her's and I didn't glance into it until I got into the bathroom. Inside were a plaid light blue skirt and a white button up shirt. I was surprised she had gotten me something remotely girly.

I called out and asked if she was ready and I heard her say yes. Opening the door, I grinned as she came into view. She had on some loose jeans with a white wing collared shirt. Over the shirt was a black vest and with it, she had on a red cravat. I saved the dress for last. We both looked at each other up and down, taking in the different clothes choice.

Pan looked stunning but I didn't say it. She could probably read it in my eyes.

"It looks good on you." She said and I looked down. She skirt wasn't too short or too long. I had rolled up the sleeve of my shirt, thinking it looked better.

"Yours does too." I said, noticing the way the shirt hugged her stomach but yet her jeans were loose. I couldn't describe what I was thinking.

"Okay, round two." She said and handed me another bag. I did the same but I was a little cautious though I'm sure Pan already knew that I would buy something girly for her.

As I got into the bathroom and took off my clothes, I folded them and placed them gently on the counter. Opening the bag I grinned when black jeans that looked too big for me was in my hand. Shaking my head, I put them on anyway, wondering what kind of shirt she bought with it. I was a little shocked to feel a smooth polyester shirt. It was a baby blue muscle shirt and as I put it on and looked in the mirror in front of me, I noticed how the shirt showed my stomach.

I wasn't weak but I wasn't very strong either but still, there was signs of a six pack forming. If not for my breasts, I would probably look like a guy I thought to myself. I didn't feel so attractive now and I wondered how Pan was feeling in a dress.

It wasn't long before I found out since her face showed everything. It was clear that she looked uncomfortable but then again so did I slightly, though I knew it wasn't as much as she was feeling. She didn't move or walk around because she didn't know how to walk in heels but I walked towards her and grabbed my last bad out of my purse.

She looked confused but when she seen what was in my hands, she shook her head. "You went over the budget." Pan stated but we smiled. With the black heels on her feet, she was now as tall as I was and I got behind her to put her necklace on.

We were facing the mirror on her wall and I tried to hide the fact that I was so fascinated but this. I didn't understand, today was supposed to be about Trunks but I had made it to be about her and only her. As I slipped the necklace around her neck, my fingers brushed against her skin and she didn't flinch like I would have thought, instead she seemed to move into my touch but maybe that was my imagination.

The dress was skin tight and beautiful on her. Unlike me, it was clear that she worked out, all her muscles were defined and I wanted to rub my hand over her stomach to feel the outline of it. Her arms were the same way. I resisted the urge and I backed away after I was finished and moved to her side. It seemed like we had switched bodies with the clothes we were wearing.

I looked in horror when I looked closely in the mirror. I wondered why she was grinned and now I knew as I looked at my chest. My breasts were trying to tell me that my body was cold but that wasn't it and she probably knew it too.

The blush on my face grew crimson as she started laughing and the only thing I could do was turn around and wrap my arms around me, shielding my arousal.

"It's okay Bra, the body can be misleading."

I wasn't looking at her but I could hear the smile on her lips and it didn't help with my embarrassment.

When I didn't say anything I heard Pan behind me, trying to walk over to me but all sudden I felt a weight against my back and her arms around my waist. She had started to fall but grabbed me to catch herself. The only problem was that as soon as that happened, I sucked in my breath and I tensed as I became aware of her body pressed into mine.

This was all my fault, if I had not even bought the stupid shoes or the stupid dress we wouldn't be in this situation because Pan was frozen, she didn't move and I think she was embarrassed as well.

I could feel her warm breath against my neck but as soon as the moment started, it ended and Pan straightened up and let go of me. "I'm so sorry." She said and I picked up on the fact that her breath was shaky.

"It's fine." I said and turned to face her. She looked sad and I suddenly hated it. "It's fine Pan, really." I touched her hand to emphasize it everything was okay.

My phone started going off and I moved to get it out of my purse. I noticed it was my brother and I was hesitant to answer it but I did.

"Hey." I said and glanced at Pan.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Pans."

"Did you talk to her?"

"I'll talk to you when I get home, I'm busy."

"Ok, dad wants you to come home anyways. He said he needs to talk since its getting closer to the full moon."

I rolled my eyes, said okay, and hung up. Pan had already took off the shoes and was now just standing there looking at me. "What happens on the full moon? You don't have a tail anymore." She asked confused like.

She probably didn't know since she was only eighteen while I was twenty one and it was the first full moon since I had turned an adult. "Well its kind of like a mating thing. Saiyan women used to have a lot of kids and they didn't have to raise them and they repopulated their race. So when you reach an adult since your body is already done growing pretty much, when there is a full moon, you basically get in heat. It doesn't even happen to guys though I wonder why. And from what dad said you won't be attracted to family members so there is no interbreeding." I explained. There wasn't a blush on her cheeks like I expected but there was a slight frown.

"Can we resist that?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes but dad said it was difficult and it makes you ill and cranky." I laughed, wondering what was running through her mind. "Don't worry; it will take a few more years to hit you."

"Isn't mating permanent though? I mean do you just want to have sex with guys or do you want to have sex with your mate?" Pan looked so down, as if the thought occurred to her that eventually whether she liked it or not, she was going to want to be with someone and there wasn't anything she could do. Sure she could resist the urge but she would still feel that want.

"I don't really know." I answered honestly, I still had questions myself and I didn't want to have any kind of sex talk with my father but I would have to soon it seems.

Pan all of the sudden started taking off her dress quickly, not caring that I was there beside her. It was as if the silk material was bothering her skin and she had to get it off. Politely I turned around as she switched back in her regular clothes. "I'm going to go flying, I'll text you later." She said without another word and left me standing there in shock.

I didn't think it would bother her that bad and it was bothering me because there was something wrong and she wouldn't open up to me about it. Though I couldn't expect her too, we were barely friends. I didn't even bother to change, I just grabbed my stuff and left, flying as quickly as I could to get back home. I could sense Pan's ki going in the opposite direction and every inch I got closer to home, I was getting further away from her.

As soon as I got to capsule corp., the first think I noticed was Trunks outside leaning against the gravity machine. Of course he was waiting on me.

"What are you wearing?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Just some clothes, where is dad?"

He stopped me when I started to walk away, "Wait you have to tell me what she said." Trunks sounded like a little kid, like he had his hopes up but in a way he acted like he knew the answer, he just needed confirmation, but he was wrong though.

"She doesn't like you." I stated and he looked confused as if he misheard me.

"That's impossible; she probably just didn't want to admit to you since you're my sister, which might have been weird."

I shook my head and muttered okay. I didn't feel like dealing with this.

I walked in the house and found dad setting at the counter with a buffet in front of him as usual. "Trunks said you wanted to talk to me?"

He grunted and swallowed the last of his sandwich. "You need to train. The full moon is two weeks away and you will only be attracted to people who are stronger than you. I don't want you to mate with the idiot's younger son."

I rolled my eyes at him and he glared at me for not taking him seriously. "What happens if your mate is weaker than you then? I mean you mated with mom."

"How many times do I have to tell you, this isn't selecting a mate, that is like getting married and never getting a divorce. This is just a physical reaction. Your body is telling you to reproduce."

I thought about it for a moment, "So if I was stronger then all the guys I wouldn't feel the need to reproduce?"

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about. Technically, men are not the only ones who will awaken this, women will too."

My mouth got dry all of the sudden, "Why are you not worried about Pan but you're are worried about Goten?" I asked, curious to his answer, I had never heard his opinion on same sex mates nor have I heard of them at all in the Saiyan race.

"Because she can not get you pregnant. No way will my grandchild be related to that imbecile."

I wanted to laugh; maybe he should be having this talk with Trunks instead of me. "You know Pan is stronger than Trunks right?"

Father snorted, "That brat is weak."

I nodded in agreement.

After our conversation, I went to my room and laid down, letting today's events collect in my mind. I already knew my body was attracted to Pan but now that father had said I wasn't limited to only guys, I wondered how bad it would be in two weeks. I couldn't get strong enough and surpass her even if I wanted to. She had years or training ahead of me but thankfully it will only last for one night since technically the moon is only completely full then, the other nights it wasn't one hundred percent full but rather ninety nine percent since the moon doesn't stop moving.

I felt the need to tell her, I felt the need to see her but I couldn't sneak out without them picking up my ki. However, I knew she could lower her's enough to come here without them knowing but I doubt she would. I messaged her anyways.

I said I needed to see her and it didn't take long for me to get a response. I smiled as she asked what was wrong, if I was alright.

Quickly I replied and just said I needed to talk to her really bad and I didn't want to wait till in the morning. The last message I got was 'I'm on my way.'

My heart started racing, after her leaving like that earlier, I was wanted to see her. I never realized she was that good until I heard a very very soft tap on my window. I barely heard it but I looked up and there she was, dressed in her pajamas.

"What's wrong?" she asked and I shook my head.

"About earlier, I wanted to apologize." Pan looked confused, as if that couldn't be the only reason I asked her over here. "But anyways, what I need to talk to you about, was about the full moon. It's coming up in two weeks and dad said I'll be attracted to people stronger than me. That's not the problem. I have to train before then because I'm almost stronger than Goten."

"So you won't be affected then?" she sounded a little hopeful but I didn't pick up on it.

"No. Pan, this isn't limited to guys, I'll be attracted to girls as well. Think about it." I said, hoping she would see what I was trying to say but she said nothing. "Even with two weeks, I wouldn't be able to train enough to surpass you." I whispered and hugged my legs to my chest.

I didn't want things weird between us but I had to tell her before it happened or she might be wondering why I was trying to jump her in two weeks. Would it be awkward then or awkward now that I have told her? I should have just thought of going into the hyperbolic time chamber on that day, but then I would be another year older.

"I'm sorry." She said, sounding defeated. I felt the urge to hug her because this wasn't her fault. Even if the truth was known, regardless of this, I would still be attracted to her and now that I think about it, I think I have been for a while. What would father or Trunks say? What would mother say or hell what would Pan say? "I can help you train if you like? Maybe if I don't train at all you could surpass me."

I looked at her with disbelief, "I don't want to be stronger than you." I mumbled but I didn't know what I was saying. The words came out of my mouth without even thinking about them.

"What do you mean?"

"If I train, it will only be because I want to get stronger myself, not because I want to get out of this. It will only be for one night, I think I can deal with it. But I am going to train though, not to try and surpass you but because I should."

Pan sat on the edge of the bed and looked over at me, her eyes clouded slightly but even with the lights off and nothing but the moon shining in, I could tell the difference. "I should go." She said and started to get up but I grabbed her hand.

"Why do you keep leaving? Am I doing something wrong? Like earlier you just left, but this time you're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." I said forcefully, I couldn't let this go, not now since I had stopped her.

Pan's breathing quickened and I was tempted to let her go, I could feel her ki rising slowly. I didn't understand what was happening but I hoped my family didn't feel our ki, I didn't want to explain to them why she was here. "You don't understand do you?" She asked and before I had time to answer, she was on top of me, her lips against mine.

I thought I would feel confused, I thought I would push her way, but the only reaction I had was kissing her back as my hands went to her shoulders, bringing her as close to me as possible. Pan broke away, immediately feeling guilty, "I'm sorry, I should go." She said as quickly as she could and she moved to get up from on top of me. Before she was an inch away I leaned up and pushed her down, straddling her waist. "No, not right now." I said and kissed her again.

I don't know what came over me, but I wanted her. I had never wanted another woman before; it was only her that had this effect on me and it was too overwhelming. I pulled back and caught my breath, her eyes were hazy and cloudy. Pan was trying to control herself just as much as I was and I got up and started apologizing profoundly. My body was hot and I needed some air so I let the window back up, needing some circulation or something. I glanced back and she was still laying there, as if she hadn't moved any. "Will you say something?" I begged, trying to figure out what she was thinking but I was getting nowhere.

"I should really leave."

She got up and walked to the window but stopped when she was too close to me. "I'm not going to try and rape you Pan." I said looking down at the floor feeling extremely embarrassed. I was older and shouldn't have lost control like that.

"It's not that Bra, I kissed you first. If anything I should be the one apologizing. I couldn't help myself." she said and she braved herself and walked towards me and wrapped her arms around me. "I do want you, really bad, so don't think that what you're feeling is one sided." She whispered in my ear and with that she let me go and escaped through my window.

I stood there for a while, looking out as if I could still see her but by then she was probably already home. Her soft words hit me hard and now, I had a feeling things were changed and I didn't know how things were going to turn out. I didn't know how everyone was going to react. I didn't know what I wanted other than I knew I wanted her and a part of me knew it wasn't just something physical, I wanted something more.

Earlier today, I never would have dreamed this would happen but now that the idea had surfaced and my feelings as well, I embraced it silently and went and laid down on my bed. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>AN: end of chapter one, hope yall enjoyed it and hope it didn't royally suck but until next time, later.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Bra's P.O.V)

The first thing I did as I woke up was stretched my legs and arms as far as I could. It felt so good since sleeping last night felt rough. My brain was so scattered last night with all my thoughts going back to Pan every time I tried to think of something else. Eventually, I realized that I wanted to go into the chamber. Not only would I have plenty of time to just train but I could just have time to think and figure out what I really wanted. If me and Pan were to go out, I know Trunks would be pissed on all different level, also I didn't know if my family would support me as well.

I guess after I decide if I want to actually have a relationship, I'm going to have to decide if I want to face the consequences that goes with it. Even after those thoughts, I realized that I didn't even know what Pan wanted either. Finally I got up and got dressed. It didn't take long but I took my time as if to just have more moments to myself.

Walking downstairs I noticed the family at the kitchen table stuffing their faces, or well mother wasn't, I think she was trying to keep her own food down after watching the 'disgusting' behavior in front of her. Smiling I walked over and grabbed some food. Normally we didn't talk while we were eating but I felt the need to say something even though I chose not to.

Father finished first and gulped down a large glass of water, "Are you going to start training today?" he asked me as I swallowed a piece of an orange.

"I've actually decided that I was going to use the hyperbolic time chamber, catch up on some heavy training that I need anyways." I said and eyed him closely. I didn't think he would say no since technically I would only be gone a day.

He grunted and Trunks and mom watched us interestingly. Father looked at me and I grew tense. It was like he knew there was more reasons why I wanted to go but he didn't object as he nodded his head. "When are you going?"

I hadn't actually thought about it but I said in a few hours and nothing else was really said so I took off outside and flew to see Pan. I wondered how she would react when I tell her but I figured we'd have to talk about a few things before I left to go in.

I had to question the fact that these feelings suddenly came from out of nowhere or so I thought. What if I had these feelings before but I didn't pick up on it? There was a day a few months ago that I remembered real well because I was so embarrassed. Pan had came over to spar with Trunks and they had just finished and had came inside into the kitchen where I was fixing something to eat. They both were getting something to drink and Pan had lifted the bottom of her tank top to wipe her face. The sight of her developed abdomen had made my cheeks red and I turned away quickly to avoid being caught. I had brushed it away thinking nothing about it but now, now I looked back to other instances and situations and everything was started to fit together, I just haven't figured out what the picture will be, even after having all the pieces.

As I neared her house I picked up her kai and smiled to myself. She was already outside about a half a mile from her house practicing Kata in her normal attire. Pan paused right before I touched the ground and she turned to look at me.

"Hey." She said cautiously

"Good morning, you're up early." I said breaking the small amount of tension as I walked over to her.

"I could say the same to you and morning Bra." She smiled and I smiled back. "So what brings you out here this early?"

"I just wanted to see you and talk for a little bit." I confessed and watched as she took a drink of water. Sweat had built up on her body like drops of rain and I took a deep breath. "Nothing serious really, just wanted to talk."

She nodded and glanced at me. "About last night or...?"

"Actually, I decided to go and use the chamber." I didn't say anything else, just left it at that and watched as different emotions passed through her face all at once but after a second, I started to ramble. "I'm not going to get away from you or anything, that's why I came to see you. I feel like I will miss you...a lot actually. I just wanted to see you again and it will only be a day for you but you know in a year for me, I can actually... "

Pan cut me off by then, "I wasn't thinking that Bra, I was just thinking that you're going to be another year older than me." We just started laughing. I didn't think about that but it was true, I would be four years older than her then but it wasn't that big of a difference besides it wasn't like it would change anything. "When are you leaving?"

"Around twelve or something like that, going to go home and pack a few things first then head up there."

"Want me to fly up there with you?" She offered but I shook my head.

"If the last thing I seen was you then I probably wouldn't go in at all." Maybe that small confession spoke volumes to her but it just rolled off of my tongue with easy since it flew to my mind as I imagined her there with me.

Pan's eyes grew dark as they did last night before she kissed me but she didn't make a move and neither did I. We just stood there eying each other with so much intensity that it was too overwhelming once again, like there wasn't enough air in the atmosphere to me. I hated this feeling, I felt so vulnerable yet at the same time, I loved it.

A part of me screamed to pull her toward me and that just made it more real. It wasn't even time for me to feel the effects of the full moon and yet here I was so badly attracted to her. I didn't know how I would stand it as the time kept getting closer. But as my mind wondered more, I had to question that strong sense of possession I was feeling. She was mine, that was what my body told me but I quickly shut it up.

I wasn't aware that I had taken a step closer to her. Pan just stood there so tense you could see her muscles straining slightly. The more it looked like she was resisting her own gravitation towards me, the more I wanted her to just let it be. I took another step towards her and I was now just a few inches away. Our breathing was so slow and in sync with each other.

All I had to do was just move just a little bit closer, as did she, but I knew that she wouldn't. I thought she was testing me, to make sure this is what I wanted and it was and I quickly failed that test.

I reached out and wrapped my arms around her before I tried to assault her lips. Pan wrapped her arms around me tightly and it felt so good. The sun and the heat from her body made me so warm, I felt like the sun myself but I wasn't complaining. I was so tempted to kiss the side of her neck but I resisted proudly.

"I'm going to miss you too, even if it is only twenty four hours, I know it will be more like almost 9 thousand hours for you." She whispered and I hugged her to me more. I pulled back but I didn't move to let her go. I brushed my lips against hers softly but it just ignited a spark and I couldn't stop myself.

Pan didn't protest as I moved my lips, kissing her a little too eagerly for anyone else to have seen. She moaned loudly and I felt the vibrations. I broke away and separated myself from her. "I have to stop, how can you have so much control?" I had to ask, I needed to know.

"For a good while I was too scared that I would do something stupid around you so I was governed by it, it held me in check I guess. I only fear two things you know." The look in my eyes made her continue. "The first is that something happens to my family and my friends and there is nothing I could do about it. The second is you."

I felt ashamed. Why didn't I ever notice this? I asked myself. Shaking my head I lowered my gaze from her eyes to the ground. "I will see you tomorrow and then everything I need to figure out will be finished."

"I'll be here." Pan said and wiped a bead of sweat off of her neck.

I didn't just want to leave things like that so I gave into my guilty pleasure and kissed her softly one last time. I leaned my forehead against hers and looked into her eyes, I had no idea what I was doing but I just went on instinct whenever I was around her and this was no different. I opened my mouth to say something but the words escaped me and I stepped away from her all together.

Turning to leave I felt her eyes on me the whole time and as much as I wanted to look back I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong> (Pan's P.O.V)<strong>

**Taking a deep breath I tried to control ever fiber in me for I felt like I was either about to fly after her or yell and tell her to come back. The taste of sweet citrus was still on my tongue and I craved it slightly. Bra thought I had so good control but I wasn't because if I did then I wouldn't have kissed her last night. I didn't regret it though because now there was no more what if's hanging around me every I caught myself thinking about her.**

**Without thinking a smile crept up on my face. She said everything would be figured out by tomorrow and regardless if she suddenly came to the conclusion that she didn't want me in any way but a platonic one, at least then I would know and there would be no more questioning.**

**When I finally felt Bra's kai stop and knew she was home, it was only then did I actually started to blush. She kissed me bye on her own will. Running my fingers through my hair I realized I needed to get it cut and taking a break from training has been way over due. I started to run back home so I could get a shower and go to Satan city for a few hours. Mom was outside taking clothes off line and dad was outside helping her. I smiled as I heard their laughter.**

"**Hey, surprised you are done training so soon." Mom said while she folded a shirt and placed it in the basket near her.**

"**I was thinking of going to get my haircut today." I said and walked inside the house and went into my room. Glancing in the mirror I was trying to decide how short I wanted to cut it, usually I just had the dead ends cut off but maybe I might just get it short like it used to be but I wasn't for sure. I grabbed some clothes and headed for the shower, the first thing I did was turn the cold water on.**

**I loved cold showers, they felt so good and they cleared my mind for some reason. I couldn't help but think about Bra and wondering if she had already left her house. I wanted to go by there and talk with Vegeta before I went and got my hair cut. There was a few things I wanted to ask him though I knew he was extremely stubborn so he might not even give me the time of day. I washed the sweat and dirt away and finished my shower and got ready. I threw on some regular clothes and headed to the kitchen for a snack. **

**Mother was walking through the door as I reached for some rice in the frig. "I think we should talk sweetheart."**

"**About what?" I asked as I grabbed a spoon and starting shoving the rice in my mouth. I hadn't realized that I was that hungry. I sat down at the table with my food while mother stood there against the sink looking at me.**

"**Your father and I had been talking recently and we have kind of noticed that you seem a little distant? I figured it was because we have been trying to push you to go on a date. Honey we just want you to be happy and have a normal life. Me and your father when we was your age well, it wasn't exactly normal, you know fighting crime, trying to save the world. We just wanted something different for you." She said, ranting off while I looked at her.**

"**I know mother but I am satisfied with my life with how it is now."**

"**I've also wondered, if maybe there is something you're not telling us. I feel like we both know the answer but you just haven't confirmed it."**

**I put the bowl down and glanced at the clock. "Yes, there is something. I do have feelings for someone." I glanced at her but she didn't say anything so I continued. "It wasn't something I could control, but you always know that I am not exactly normal."**

**She walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder. "There is nothing abnormal with a woman being with another woman."**

**Just as I had thought, she knew and I didn't have to tell her. My choice of keeping it to myself had nothing to do with me fearing they would be disappointed in me. "Maybe not to you or dad, but you know there are others who think it is a disgrace. I would never willingly choose to put our family's name to shame but there isn't anything I can do about it."**

**I felt her hand tighten slightly there on my shoulder and I heard her sigh. "We would not have cared Pan."**

**I nodded my head and looked up at her. Her face was compassionate and loving and I had realized that I had never seen her or my father look at me any other way, except when I had them worrying. "I know." I didn't say more than that. Somewhere I had changed from being impulsive to being withholding though I was still the same, only I had just built more layers about me and now, from being simple I had become complicated and it was all done by my choice. **

**She leaned down and kissed my forehead and walked out of the kitchen. I continued to finish the rice and I was thankful slightly to have that short brief conversation. Finishing my lunch, I got up and placed my bowl in the sink. I noticed my parents outside when I walked out and they looked at me. I smiled at them and they returned it and then I was in the air flying to Bulma's house. I didn't feel Bra's kai so I assumed she already left.**

**It felt a little weird, the majority of the time I ever came, even to only spar with Trunks, Bra was there. Though I guess I made it that way because there was a small chance that I would see her even if it were a brief moment. But now I knew she wasn't at home, but I wasn't coming to see Trunks and I kind of hoped that he wouldn't bring up the idea of getting together.**

**It never took long to get there, only a few minuets when in reality it was hundreds of miles away. I landed on the ground swiftly and to my surprise Trunks was not around waiting for me and I was glad. I felt around and finally found Vegeta's kai in the gravity room. It was so low that I almost missed it but I didn't and as I walked there, I wonder how this was going to play out.**

**Pressing the button, I didn't even stop to even question what gravitation he had it on. He sat there in the middle, like he was meditating. "You are getting sloppy, I felt you coming here mile away."**

"**I just came here to talk to you." I said walking into the room. I barely noticed the gravitational difference and Vegeta picked up on that as well. **

"**That brat can't even stand in here for twenty minuets and yet you come in here like its not even on, it's pathetic." he mumbled. His eyes were still closed but he opened them and stood up. The gravity didn't bother him one bit but I was not surprised. "What did you have to talk about?" He walked over to the control and turned it up. I wanted to laugh but I didn't, I only smiled when he finally stopped until we were both struggling to breath in the room. He was always one to challenge anyone who might have been able to keep up with him.**

**It took me a minuet to get my breathing together, "It's about what Bra's going through."**

**He lifted his eyebrow and smirked, "You want to know what happens if she resists you." **

**Of course he was right, I had to question it. If I didn't relieve her would she go to someone else? I needed to know. "Yes."**

**Vegeta threw a small kai ball at me and instead of dodging I just caught it in my hand and closed my fist, extinguishing it like a small flame. The smirk didn't come off of his face. "I assume she has already told you what I have already told her. It won't kill her, she is strong enough to control herself though an hour will be quite painful and long to her."**

"**So she won't try to find someone else if I refuse?" I asked.**

"**No." I nodded my head and felt more relieved. "I already know what else you want to ask so go ahead and ask and quit wasting my time."**

**I wanted to roll my eyes. "Fine then, can female saiyan's mate with other women?"**

"**Yes they can though it will be difficult."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because my daughter's mate has to meet MY expectations."**

**I looked at him, I should have known that Vegeta would have picked up on my feelings for Bra but I didn't even think about it until now that he called me out on it. **

"**Do I meet your exceptions?"**

**He looked like he was considering it, "When you become a super saiyan then you will meet my exceptions."**

**I grew angry, "What kind of bullshit is that? Females can't turn so you're saying I will never be good enough for your daughter?**

**He stood there like he knew something that I didn't and the same smirk was on his face and it made me want to knock it off with my fist. "They can turn."**

**Shaking my head I thought he was just sprouting crap and filling my head with doubts. "I'm strong enough to turn but I can't."**

"**You just need a little push."**

"**Whatever." I needed to think and I took his sigh as my cue to leave. As the soft grass reached my feet I took off into the sky like a bullet coming out of a gun. I wanted to scream as loud as I could but could I? No I couldn't, I needed to gain control of my emotions before I did something stupid. I was disappointed and hurt but I was strong enough to deserve Bra, I could protect her, I could be there for her. But I suddenly thought that it might not even matter, who knows what decision she will make after thinking for a whole year. **

**I sighed loudly and looked around. I was still floating in the hair and it was then that I realized I was way above the clouds and that the air had already started to grow thinner. Floating down until I could easily see the town, I stopped in mid air just to set there and think. After a while, I came to the conclusion that none of this I had any control of, it was only in Bra's hand.**

"**Screw it I still need a hair cut..."**

**It didn't take long to fly to the hair salon where I always got it cut. The ladies inside were happy and friendly but I just didn't feel the need to put on that happy front so as I sat in the chair looking like I was deep in thought, I told her to cut it. She asked where to and I slowly lifted my hand and showed her. **

**She hesitated slightly but began anyway and seventeen minuets later I looked in the mirror and my hair looked like Ryoko Takamachi's from Spiral except mine was black while her's were brown. I wanted to just laugh because now I really did look like a guy. My breasts were small enough anyways. Wonder what Bra and my parents will think I asked myself in my mind. I paid her and grinned as I left the salon. People who were walking by glanced at me and I followed the crowd until I was near the park. It was a beautiful day without a rain cloud in sight and though it seemed like a good day for hanging out with the family, I didn't want to do that. No, instead I wanted to go out in the woods.**

**It had been a while since I had been out camping by myself. I didn't feel like training and I didn't want to set at home and wait for Bra to come out of the chamber. So with my plan in mind I went home and told me parents were I was going and grabbed my things and left. There was a special place that I liked to go, it was deeply forested and the trees were thick. There was a river that ran through it and it was in the mountains. It was only about twenty miles from my house and I knew Bra would easily pick up my kai when she was on her way here. Which made me wonder if she was going to stop and see me first or go home and then come find me. I guess I would know in a few hours.**

**The first thing I did was set up camp and after that I fell to the grass with my arms stretched out. The ground felt cool as I felt the grass touch my arms and legs. I only had on a black tank top and some camouflage cargo shorts. Running my fingers through my hair I liked the feeling. I hadn't had hair this short since I was little. I felt calm and at peace here, it wasn't really the solitude because I longed for Bra even now. No it was the contentment I felt from everything around me. There was no stress, no noise except for the birds and other animals. **

**My mind went back to the girl I was falling in love with. There was not a precise moment when I realized I had feelings for her. There was however, moments when I realized that there was something inside me that stirred and it was only caused by her. It was two years ago while I was over there with Trunks. I had caught Bra's eyes with mine as she got out of her car. Being distracted, Trunks aimed at my face with his balled up fists and I didn't miss it in time. I turned my head slightly and it caught my nose and within a few seconds, my nose was bleeding profoundly and Bra was there beside me yelling at Trunks for being a idiot. I had said I was fine but she insisted that I come inside for a little bit and change my then blood stained shirt. It was then, as she grabbed my arm and helped me up, that little innocent touch made my face red but nothing about my blush was noticed. That was the first time I had felt anything physical shot through me and that was also the first time Trunks had hit me in the face. **

**After I was cleaned up, I mumbled thanks and she flashed me a grin and said no problem. Her voice rang in my ears like the sound of smooth water flowing in the forest. I left and went home after that moment without even saying anything to Trunks and I didn't go back to to their house until like a week later. That felt like it had been so long ago but it was only just two short years, what would it be like two years from now? I wondered, I was never one to make plans for I knew it only to a second for plans to be ruined or put on hold. Yawning, I looked up and realized that the sun was setting, I don't know how long I had laid there just letting memories and thoughts flow through my mind without a filter.**

**I had only trained for like three hours today and my body felt confused because normally I trained for at least eleven. Maybe I really needed a break I thought as I got up and went to my sleeping bag. It felt so warm and before long I had already fell asleep, I would worry about food in the morning.**

* * *

><p>A.N - Sorry it took me forever to update to the ones who reviewed and such and such, hopefully this chapter isn't disappointing or crappy but if it is either or both I apologize, anyways, hope yall enjoy it regardless :)<p> 


End file.
